


I hate you

by Elodie12



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, From Sex to Love, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elodie12/pseuds/Elodie12
Summary: Gert stated that Chase Stein was just a stupid jock and a real moron that day in middle school, when he was a real dick to her.And Chase decided that Gert Yorkes was just a know-it-all noisy feminist that exact same day, when she decided to fight him back.Since that day, they were life enemies, arguing all the time, always picking on one other.So what the hell cross their mind years later, when they decided to hookup while lock in high school for detention?And why the hell did they both like it so much?Maybe because there is a thin line between hate and love. A very, very thin line sometimes…
Relationships: Chase Stein/Gertrude Yorkes, Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I hate you

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to SurprisedMe for proofreading and correcting this story. I know it's a lot of work, so thanks again for all the time you spend/will spend on this!

“You can’t say that _Doctor Who_ is lame, Nico! It’s the best TV show of all time!” exclaimed Alex.

Gert and her friends were spread out on Atlas’ front, enjoying the last minutes of the morning break. Nico and Alex were arguing, like always, and Gert and Karolina were just watching the show, also like always. The girls were half-annoyed by the silly argument, but also more than half-amused by Alex’s offended expression and voice as Nico said _Doctor Who_ was “stupid as fuck”.

“It’s absolutely lame! The guy is an alien who can time travel! How can it be the best TV show of all time?!” Nico replied, crossing her arms on her chest.

Gert looked at Karolina and both girls giggled. They knew Nico was just saying that to mess with Alex. They could see her holding her lower lip between her teeth to hold in the laugh that wanted to escape from her mouth. But poor Alex was too blinded by Dork Pride to notice. He had his favorite TV show to defend, after all.

“It isn’t just that!” he near screamed, raising his arms in the air.

Nico had graduated to biting the inside of her cheek so hard, it was a miracle she wasn’t bleeding from that. But Alex was too caught up into his speech about why _Doctor Who_ was a television masterpiece of art, to notice his best friend was just messing with him. Again.

Actually, he was so caught up in his speech, he also didn’t realize the distinct sounds of imbecilic laughing and hooting were coming their way. Probably attached to the Neanderthals her peers called athletes.

Sure enough, Gert saw from the corner of her eye that the lacrosse team, followed by the cheer squad, were walking toward her and her friends.

And _he_ was with them.

 _He_ being Chase Stein.

It wasn’t like Gert was un-used to seeing him. They’d been going to the same school for the last two years, but they never really talked with each other. Chase was always with the popular crowd while Gert and her friends were labeled “a bunch of losers”. But that didn’t stop her from noticing the boy. To be honest, Chase was probably noticed by every girl, and more than a few of the boys, in school.

He was very pretty. The kind of pretty you only see in movies or on TV. With his cute dimples, perfect smile and jawline, no one could say no to his angel’s face. And he might be only 14, but his body was already super muscular and hot thanks to all the sports he did.

But also, Chase was funny. In the few classes she shared with him he always had something funny to say, ready to make everyone laugh.

And he was confident. Gert, with her total lack of self-confidence and anxiety, envied the boy for being so recklessly brave all the time. It was like, he wasn’t afraid of anything. While Gert was always over-thinking every situation, Chase looked like he was just enjoying life with no seconds thoughts.

And she was pretty sure Chase was kind. OK, he hung out with Brandon and Eiffel and all the other stupid popular personas of this school. But she’d never actually seen or heard him being mean to her or her friends the way the rest of his friends routinely did.

Yeah, Gert hated to admit it, but she had a tiny crush of that boy.

“Well, well… If it isn’t my all-time favorite weirdos!” Brandon thundered jubilantly, slinging an arm around Alex’ shoulders from behind. “What’s going on in here? We could hear you shouting from the field.”

“Uh… I…” stammered a more than afraid Alex.

“I get it. You were just trying to catch our attention, don’t you?” Brandon continued, his smile sharpening.

“N-no… I wasn’t…” Alex replied weakly.

“It’s fine. You’re just tired of hanging out with these losers and you wanted your old buddy Brandon to come to your rescue, right Walter?” Brandon said with an cruel laugh. And all his dumb friends started to laugh with him.

Except for Chase.

He was looking at Brandon with angry annoyance in his eyes, and Gert felt a bit of hope. Hope that she was right, and Chase was different. That he wasn’t like all these jocks.

“Come on dude, leave them alone.” Chase said. “The bell’s already rung. We should get to classes before we’re all marked late again.”

And with that, Gert’s heart started to do some flips inside her chest. She knew he was nice, and not a dick like his stupid friends.

“You’re no fun Stein.” Brandon complained.

He squeezed Alex’ shoulder a little too hard and finally let go of the poor boy. Gert watched the idiot leaving with the rest of his morons. Chase lagged a little behind, and his eyes met hers for a brief second. He smiled apologetically and waved just a little before finally picking up his pace to keep up with his friends.

And if Gert’s heart wasn’t already pounding, it definitely was now.

“You okay, Alex?” Nico was asking, and it snapped Gert out of her reverie.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine…” Alex grumbled. “They’re just assholes.”

He grabbed his back pack and the girls imitated him, all headed to classes.

“They’re not all bad…” Gert said shyly. “I mean… Chase was not a dick…” she added quickly when she saw Alex’ eyes go huge.

She also saw Karolina and Nico share a look before giggling behind their hands, like they were sharing some inside joke Gert wasn’t aware of.

“What?” she pouted, hating being left out.

“Nothing…” Karolina replied, smirk still plainly on her face. She looked at Nico again and they burst out of laughing again, this time not even bothering to try covering it.

“It doesn’t look like nothing…” Gert grumbled, crossing her arms on her chest. “Come on, tell me!”

“Oh you know…” Nico shrugged. “Just that you sticking up for Chase isn’t such a surprise…”

“What?! Why do you say that?!” Gert exclaimed, blushing a little.

“You know exactly why…” Karolina winked.

Gert blushed like a tomato, her mouth hanging open. She couldn’t find any reply to save herself and her reaction only made the two of them giggle harder. Alex, however, was frowning and looking around confused.

“I think I missed an episode… What are guys talking about?”

“Don’t worry, Alex…” Nico chuckled, throwing her own arm around his shoulders. “I’ll explain to you when you’re older.”

Karolina giggled more, Nico joining her while Alex was looking at them even more lost than before. He shook his head, mumbling something about girls, and didn’t dig any further. He was used to being a little lost sometimes, being the only guy in their group.

When they made it to Astronomy, and on time no less, Gert sighed in relieve when she noticed her friends had stop laughing at her expense. Her relief was short though, because apparently there were some God or something that decided today was gonna be the worst day of her short life.

“For your semester project, I decided that you’ll be working in teams.” explained their teacher. “You’ll be paired up with another classmate and have to write a report on constellations. You’ll have series of questions, which I expect you to address in it. Visual elements are also required.”

The class started to get loud, every one trying to ask their friends if they wanted to do the project with them. And Mr. Wilson, the Astronomy teacher, wasn’t thrilled about this.

“Enough, enough!” he calmed them. “To save everyone, especially me, a headache, I’m going to be choosing the pairs for you.”

The class got even louder, all the students complaining about the teacher’s horrible idea. Mr. Wilson clearly didn’t care through, and he started pairing everyone up.

And Gert could feel her heart picking up speed. She had a sneaking suspicion who she’d end up with even if this really was random…

“Yorkes…” he called and Gert held her breath. “And Stein!”

_There it is…_

Gert didn’t know if she should be relieved or panicked. Like, it could be so much worse, she could have been paired with Eiffel or Brandon. But Chase…

How was she supposed to do an entire project with him when all she could manage to do was blush and stammer every time he got near her?

What if she couldn’t get over it and spent the entire project unable to talk to him? He’s gonna think she’s an even bigger weirdo than he already does or…

Oh God! What if she had a panic attack in front of him?!

Fuck… This thing hadn’t even start and it was already a mess…

But Chase, who wasn’t a freak like her, simply turned in his chair to look at her and smile. She felt her heart skipping a beat, and if she was afraid that she was blushing before, she sure was red like a fucking strawberry now.

Fuck puberty and its stupid hormones…

She didn’t know how, but she somehow managed to smile back at him.

Mr. Wilson asked them to switch places, so they could be next to their new partners, and before she could blink Chase had swiped his seat with Nico who didn’t miss the opportunity to wink at Gert and mouth “have fun”.

“Hey.” he greeted her sweetly, his beautiful smile still on his lips.

“H-hey.” she stammered, giving her brain a quick shake and a firm talking to.

The teacher passed around the exact wording of their assignment, distributing every duo a piece of paper to complete. Gert took it for the both of them and she started studying what the questions were about. It was probably better for her to focus her attention on that and hiding her troubles behind the piece of paper was also probably better than potentially humiliating herself.

“So… What are the questions about?” asked Chase, clearly feeling left behind.

“Oh… Uh…” she jumped, surprised he cared about it. She was worried he was gonna make her do all the work like most of the other popular kids did when they were teamed up with a nerd like her for a school project.

But apparently, Chase wanted to do the project too.

With her.

She cleared her throat, pushing her glasses back up her nose to occupy her hands. Chase was looking at her intensely and she was having some trouble remembering how to talk or just breathe under his eyes.

“Mostly constellations.” she managed to say. “Ursa Major and Minor, Cassiopeia…” she started to enumerate.

“All the constellations we can see in the North hemisphere. Cool.” Chase read over her shoulder and smiled.

And she looked at him with big eyes.

“Is there is something wrong?” he questioned, a little confused.

“No!” she replied, shaking her head from left to right. “I’m just surprised you know those are North constellations.” she explained sheepishly.

She didn’t want to say she thought he was stupid, but she knew that Chase wasn’t the best student of the school. She shared other classes with him and she knew he was failing in Spanish at least.

“They’re the most famous.” he chuckled. “It’s not like we’re talking about Auriga or Triangulum.”

“You know what Auriga and Triangulum are?” she asked, astonished that he could name them.

“Yep.” he smiled proudly. “I could point them out with my Dad’s telescope if you like.”

Gert was about to reply when they were interrupted by the king of assholes himself; Brandon. The boy was sitting right behind them, and clearly he’d heard all of their (not so private apparently) conversation.

“Sure Stein.” he laughed like a hyena. “Invite the weirdo into your house to show her your _telescope_.” he added with a smirk on his face Gert immediately wanted to punch. “Why don’t you invite her for dinner too, uh? Show off your new girlfriend to your Dad.”

The rest of the class turned their attention on them, and Gert blushed. And if Gert was again red like a tomato Chase, in contrary, was white as milk. Gert frowned a little, not understanding what was suddenly wrong with him. His face was fill with worries and she could see his brain turning fast behind his eyes.

And before she could ask him if he was okay, he opened his mouth again.

“Shut up, Brandon.” he replied harshly.

“Wow, calm down Stein!” Brandon raised his hands in front of him. “I was just trying to help you and your girlfriend. It’s the perfect occasion to invite her over …” he teased again with a mean grin.

“I ... It won’t be happening.” he said bitterly.

No explanation. Just a resounding “No”. Gert’s heart squeezed a little at the sense of rejection, but she was still had hope. She was a naïve teenage girl, crushing on a very pretty boy, and she thought that maybe he had his reasons.

“Why?” Brandon asked before Gert could.

“I… Um…” Chase stammered.

He was looking around the room, seeing that the rest of the class was watching the scene, waiting impatiently for his reply. He moved his eyes back to her, and she saw that he wasn’t just nervous, he was actually really scared.

She wanted to help him. Or at least throw him a life preserver in whatever it was he was drowning in. But she didn’t know what to say to help. So, she simply watched as Chase was looking at her for a few more seconds, like he was trying to say something to her silently.

Before his entire facial expression changed. It was like he was wearing a mask of coldness. And Gert who was so used to see him bright and happy, shivered at the unusual image.

“You said it yourself: she’s a weirdo. I don’t like her and I wouldn’t invite her into my house. I don’t want her to get the wrong idea.” he said, crushing her heart into a thousand pieces.

The entire classroom seemed like it was hold its breath as dead silence filled the air. Even the teacher was stunned by Chase’s words and Gert could feel the eyes of her friends snap to her, worrying for her. But Gert didn’t care about all that. All she cared about was how wrong she had been about Chase.

_Fucking stupid teenage crush._

The pain in her heart was unbearable, pressing against her chest, making even breathing almost impossible.

She wanted to cry first, the tears coming to her eyes without any warning. He was the first boy she’d ever really liked, and he just ripped her heart out of her chest to crush it.

Then came the anger. Anger at herself for being so naïve and stupid. For believing Chase was a good guy, or just a decent person. For having fallen for an idiot. And anger at him for being the worst human being of all time. For pretending to be a nice guy when he was even worse than the assholes he hung out with.

And Gert decided to hold onto anger, because Chase Stein was a dick and he didn’t deserve her tears. No, she was worth better than that.

Looking back years later, Gert thought she could have thanked Chase for what he said. Because that was the precise moment Gert decided to not be the shy little girl anymore. To fight for herself, to show everyone she wasn’t weak, to prove to herself she was strong, and she wasn’t gonna let a dumb boy ruining her life.

Yeah, thanks to Chase, Gert became the best version of herself, the strong feminist, the social justice warrior that always stand-up for the weaker, but also for herself.

And that’s what she did that day.

Instead of staying silent, or running out of the room to go cry into the bathroom, she looked at Chase dead in the eyes. She saw something in the back of those hazel eyes she thought so pretty only seconds ago, but she didn’t care about whatever it was and she smiled with as much disdain as she could muster.

“Don’t worry, the ‘weirdo’, as you call her, couldn’t care less about you. You’re just a dumb jock.” she replied harshly. “And even if some day you somehow manage to get your three brain cells to work properly, you’ll still be the dumbest boy I’ve ever crossed path with.”

The silence in the classroom after her attack was heavy, just as the tension.

Chase was staring at her, his cold facade gone. His mouth was hanging open, and she could see his eyes were bright with… she didn’t even know what?

Nor did she care much. The moron brought this on him. She wasn’t gonna regret her words, or feel bad because of his kicked puppy face. He started it. He insulted her first. He might not be used to women standing up to him, but that wasn’t her problem.

And suddenly, the cold mask was back on his face.

“I want to do the project alone.” he said with his jaw clenched.

“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice…” started Mr. Wilson.

“I won’t work with him, either.” Gert cut him off. “You can give me a F if you like, Sir. I don’t care. I won’t work with a jock who likes to spew his toxic masculinity everywhere he goes.”

“Hey!” Chase exclaimed. “You insult me too!”

“Well if you weren’t such a moron in the first place…” she shot back.

“Enough!” the teacher stopped them. “Wilder, you switch with Stein!” he ordered. “I don’t want to hear about this for the rest of the semester.”

Alex nodded, grabbing his stuff to switch places with Chase. Chase continued glaring at her, but she wasn’t letting him win this. He held up until Mr. Wilson shouted for him to move to Alex’ old chair, and Gert smirked ironically to him when he left.

And that was it. The beginning of their hateful relationship. Since that day, they were life enemies, arguing all the time, always picking on one other.

Yeah, Gert hated Chase Stein. And Chase hated her back with the same passion.

But you know what we say about hate, right?

Hate is a form of passion that is equal interest of love.

And there is a thin line between hate and love.

A very, very thin line sometimes…

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I'm back with this new story, it's a little different from the rest of my works, so I hope you enjoy it. Just for the warning, this fic is gonna involve (a lot) of sexual explicit content. And also, it’s going to talk about hateful relationship ... At least for the beginning of the story ;)  
> I hope you like the idea and this first chapter, if you do, feel free to comment or leave kudos, I always love to read what you think and it's always pleasant to know I'm not just writing for myself.  
> Take care.  
> Elodie.


End file.
